Fire and Blood
by Kyle Travis
Summary: Thousands of years ago, the empire of Ghis was confronted by a new enemy - a strange and inhuman people who could command and ride dragons! The Valyrians would create a vast and powerful empire of their own where magic flowered and topless towers rose toward the heavens where dragons soared. This is a story of those ancient times when the paths between worlds was open.


Chapter One – The Fourteen Fires

 _The year 3200 after the foundation of the Bright Empire._

The volcano rumbled and the land trembled with it yet those who knelt in the dust had other things to fear than the slumbering giant on whose slope they had gathered. None dared move, even to glance upwards at the person they had summoned, they knew better than to do so unless commanded.

Today was a gamble, a casting of the dice.

If they were fortunate they might gain huge rewards, prestige and everything the small colony sought. Failure might result in death, if they were lucky….prolonged, imaginative and artistic torture was more likely.

Dragon Prince Khilis, the Yellow Knight was who they had summoned with the message to far away Imrryr and he now stood before them, practised boredom radiating from his visage and stance. In contrast, several of the supplicant councillors standing before him were sweating in their own silken finery, they were very conscious that this would not help their situation but helpless to do anything else.

Khilis was clad in exquisitely lacquered armour tinted in a dozen varied hues of his signature colour, the shades too delicately unique for any but the true-born to even distinguish. His hair was black, long and silken, flowing down to his shoulders, but mostly confined in a long ponytail, held by golden thread.

Like the supplicants and the majority of those present, his delicate features marked him out as inhuman as did the narrow skull and small, thin ears. His body was tall and slim, even in armour, but when he moved it was with a languid but predatory, feline grace.

In his left hand he held an ebony and ivory goad, nearly six feet in length and carved with beautiful depictions of dragons in flight, in battle and in repose. On his right hip hung an intricately twisted crystal horn, whilst a slender slightly curved sword hung easily against his left.

If the worst happened he would not need weapons, his word was that of the court, of the Dragon Isle and could not contested except by his equal. All now present, and everyone they represented would live, die, or exist in torment at his merest whim for those equals were worlds away.

He had not come alone – around him were an entourage of dozens of servants, slaves and guards, each one clad in a subtly different hue of yellow, which also designated the individuals rank within the Prince's household. Several hulking and leashed human attack slaves stood nearby, their handler indifferent as her long crimson hair drifted in the light wind, even as they drooled through their oversized teeth.

"I am here to see your Dragons, Counsellor – please produce them." His voice was deep and resonant, used to conversing with his bonded mount in the air, fighting and winning against the roaring of the wind.

The gathered individuals were unsure who he addressed and he did not care, they were all the same to him.

Surena was the bravest amongst them, the one who had first proposed this course of action and who now continued to take the initiative, realising that inaction would doom them.

She made sure her every inflection was correct and at the precise pitch required, that her posture was as appropriate as she could manage in the circumstances.

"Your highness, the Dragon dwells within the cave." She carefully indicated the nearby cavern entrance, not moving her hand too provocatively or quickly "it normally emerges at this time to feed."

"Indeed…." The knight walked forward without further words and gazed at the void, breathing deeply of the sulphurous vapours issuing from it. He cocked his head on one side for a moment then smiled before his voice sounded, now louder and commanding.

"Retreat!"

Even as he finished, his own household were already moving backward, quickly, silently and still with dignity. The seven courtiers began to arise until they heard his next order.

"Not you….." His gaze fell on the one who previously had had the courage to speak, "you said she was emerging to feed?"

Dry mouthed, Surena could only croak an affirmative.

"Good, then you can all provide that meal…..….Stay!" He himself now began to walk away.

As he walked he threw his head back and sang, a strange but beautiful verse that the listeners could not understand but it was not meant for them. Far above came an answer in the beating of great wings as a dragon swept down from the sky above where she had been circling, watchfully.

She swept down low, a huge but agile creature with gleaming scales of a deep golden colour, darker at her head and tail, her whole form highly polished by those slaves she permitted to touch her. Khilis laughed now as he acrobatically vaulted onto her back, his ancient armour providing assistance in reaching the required height and cushioning the impact as he landed in the ornate saddle, itself a work of art. Lance and bow were securely sheathed, easily within reach and he returned the goad to its own scabbard.

As they ascended, the bonded pair shared their impressions of the expanse of volcanic mountains that stretched away into the distance, some were smoking and one in the far distance was even casting flaming arcs of lava up into the blue sky. Both were aware that the locals had unimaginatively named them the "Fourteen Fires" after the number of volcanoes in the range.

"The fools really do think that there are dragons in these volcanoes, can you sense anything?" His voice fought and won against the wind around them.

The response was not immediate which was rare, once a dragon accepted a rider, few secrets were kept by either party, trust was implicit on both sides – else the rider perished in fire or was torn apart.

"There is _something_ …..like my kin but unlike…" her mind voice was deep, powerful and with an undercurrent of anticipation.

"Then we shall see…..what….emerges. I hope it will not be a disappointment."

"If it is." She purred, "We can _play_."

He laughed again, "My lady, we can _play_ anyway if we choose…"

They circled in long lazy beats of her wings, gaining height – like any aerial predator, she was happier when she was above potential prey or competitors.

The creature that emerged from the cavern was indeed some form of dragon, but of a different kind to those he was familiar with. It rushed forward from the shadows, a long lean form; sable scaled and only a little smaller than his own companion. Both dragon and rider laughed as the supplicants fled, all save one who remained in her position, she trembled uncontrollably and unleashed her bladder but she did not run.

As the other dignitaries scrambled away, running headlong and several slipping and falling, a mighty torrent of flame was unleashed from the creature's cavernous jaws and enveloped them. They shrieked and burned and then the beast was upon them, ripping, tearing and devouring its meat.

Unlike Lady Bright Scale, they could see that the dragon like creature on the ground had only two legs to accompany its powerful wings, now forming a curtain over its head and the charred bodies it was devouring. Behind it, the sole survivor had been ignored by the onrushing creature and now lay inert in the dust, her face covered by her long silver-pale hair.

Khilis felt the curiosity and uncertainty rippling through his companions mind and soul as she hovered above the creature below. He himself had been surprised when it had breathed fire upon its prey, different to the combustible venom that he was so familiar with.

Suddenly the beast paused in its feeding and its large gore covered head snapped upwards, the large crest unfurling in an obvious threat display. Lady Bright Scale herself tensed, but did not respond, Khilis could feel that she felt secure, dominant even; unsurprising given her larger size and superior position high above the other dragon.

The other was clearly much less happy about the situation, its whole posture screaming a potent mix of threat and distress as it began to back away towards its subterranean lair. The long tail lashed repeatedly, scarcely clearing the prone counsellor's body.

From high above, the golden dragon cried out in a haunting, melodious tone, shifting and pulsing as it resonated through the air. It carried on for several minutes before she concluded, awaiting a response. For its part the creature on the ground had stopped its retreat as she had started her song, cocking its head on one side as it listened intently.

Despite its apparent interest it made no reply and Khilis felt a tremor of disappointment run through Lady Bright Scale, and sadness spread through them both as it continued its defensive movement, now emitting a defiant screech.

"I think it's little more than a beast." Her mind voice was full of her regret, their shared emotion.

"Perhaps just lost and alone?" He gifted her with some little hope. "Or it simply does not understand your song?"

"No, I think not." She was certain, he felt her growing disdain for the primitive creature below. "It's a beast, no more than that. Its mind is open and dead - at best it's a cunning beast."

She shared a glimpse of the mind she had invaded – he felt the mixture of emotions that it felt, anger at its territory being invaded, the fear of a larger more powerful rival flying above it, fading hunger pangs now sated – for the moment.

"Shall we kill it then?" He felt the familiar sense of anticipation course through him, seldom did either of them face a worthy foe and this dragon beast the colonists had found might still give some amusement.

She considered this and her predatory instincts flared to match his, surging through her great body. He could feel the temptation to dive down and burn and tear the other creature to pieces and the dark passions began to grip him too, a feral grin transforming his visage.

"No." She was clear and strong in his mind, it was rare that she was commanding in their relationship and for a second he bridled at the tone, but he quickly relented. "I want to know more."

A second screech sounded across the mountains and the flying dragon swiftly pivoted herself to look in that direction, wings lashing the air. He felt tension ripple through her again as they both spotted a second creature rising into the air from the other side of the volcano above which they hovered.

This second beast was much smaller than the first, a mottled green and brown colour and as soon as it caught a glimpse of the much larger golden dragon it veered away and down, likely heading for safety in its own lair. Even as it fled, Lady Bright Scale again sang her greeting song, testing its response in case the one dragon was an aberration, but it did not respond. She touched its fleeing mind and it was that of a frightened beast.

By now the original dragon had safely returned to its cavern and so the pair decided to land, alighting not far from the elements of his household who stood safely at some distance. Despite the recent attack, none of them had drawn weapons – harming a dragon was forbidden and the punishments for doing so were long and extremely imaginative. They simply waited quietly and attentively for instructions.

Still mounted, Khilis stared moodily across at the dark, gore splattered hole into which the dragon had retreated until finally he spoke, conscious of his expectant companion.

"I suppose I must seek the aid of my brother in this." Although he felt her satisfaction at the suggestion, he did not share it - he was not looking forward to asking his brother for aid.

Whilst Khilis was naturally a member of the cult of Haashaastaak, the Beast Lord who ruled all reptiles, his elder brother was a senior adept and consequently privy to many of the sect's ancient secrets. Amongst those were the ancient bargains and carefully crafted pacts that had led to gift of the songs enabling their ancestors to communicate with the dragons of their homeland. If his companion wished to know more about these new beasts, then it was likely Kharn, his remaining sibling could provide the means to do so.

Remaining because they had very recently lost their younger sister – she had extravagantly miss-stepped in the final dance at a court ball and this had been taken as a direct insult to Princess Tulha, the Empress's elder daughter who had been hosting the event. The execution had been rapidly arranged and truth be told, neither brother missed her overly.

Considering this, he looked down at the prostrate Counsellor who was now cautiously looking about her, unsure what to do now that the dragon had fled. He considered ending her, her and all the others that had brought him from home – but perhaps there was still some amusement to be found in the situation.

"I am not completely displeased Councillor." She turned her frightened face towards him and he smiled ferociously.

With a visible effort of will, she composed herself and managed to speak coherently as she raised herself to her knees.

"We are but loyal servants of the Ruby Throne….." He nodded at her words, he was pleased that she had found the courage of her blood.

"As are all…..we shall grace you again with our interest in eight days." She looked surprised but again swiftly concealed that emotion.

"Ensure that the creature is kept well fed, it would be a pity for it to depart before we returned."

She nodded and bowed her head low into the volcanic dust.

"…Oh and Councillor – I shall have a special role for you…." He smiled again, showing his teeth, "seeing as the creature appears to have discovered a certain fondness for you."

Then he and his dragon leapt into the air, heading for the portal home. He had much to do.


End file.
